A lithium-ion secondary battery comprises a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte present between these two electrodes; and charging and discharging are mediated by lithium ions in the electrolyte moving back and forth between the two electrodes. Its negative electrode comprises a negative electrode active material that is able to reversely store and release lithium ions. As such a negative electrode active material, various carbon materials are mainly used. Technical literatures relating to negative electrode materials for lithium-ion secondary batteries include Patent Documents 1 to 5.